Wishes
by WildSpiritOfDarkness2
Summary: The rating is for swearing, I promise. I'll finish writing this one someday...
1. chapter one

_Back again. I think I will update… once week? Okay, how about whenever I feel like it! Yeah, that sounds about right. Enjoy chapter one. Rating could go up but not due to romance. Probably for blood, gore, violence, drugs, and possibly cursing. (Big freaking surprise) No lemons because… hmm. I hate reading about them and my friends will eat me alive for being remotely mature. This is going to be pushing it._

_To people who don't know me personally: The amount of cussing here is really not like me at all. I am usually so much worse than this._

**Summery: New villains, old villains, new heroes, old heroes, betrayers, and innocent bystanders. Evil has teamed up against the unsuspecting and some people aren't who they seem to be. Recurring nightmares, broken trust, revivals, blind love, young wisdom, reawakened pasts, and a strange alliance are all obstacles of our favorite team of teenage superheroes. Throw in unhealthy obsessions and a surprise addiction, and you've got this.**

………………………………………………………

"TOFU IS FOR FUCKING HIPPIES!"

"THEN MAYBE I AM A HIPPIE!"

Raven glided into the kitchen carefully. Although she took heed of the warning signs of a fight, an empty platter barely grazed her nose and smashed into a wall. A cookie sheet whizzed across the room as Cyborg ducked.

"WOULD YOU STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME, ALREADY!"

Cyborg's yell was answered by a velocerapter's roar and a flying frying pan. Raven rubbed her hand over the large bump forming on the side of her head from the early morning wake up call. Beast Boy's last missile, the toaster, hit its mark sending Cyborg careening into a wall with cursing to make a sailor blush. The vicious dinosaur morphed into a gorilla, which proceeded to beat its chest and roared. Raven growled low but no one heard.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHITHEADS SHUT THE FUCK UP? IT IS TOO GODDAMN EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING TO BE YELLING LIKE THIS!"

The microwave exploded. Beast Boy and Cyborg both stopped what they were doing and cowered, watching her fearfully as she crossed the room and opened a cabinet to get tea. She filled a teapot with water and turned around to glare at the boys.

"Now… why don't both of you have a bowl of cereal? If I hear the two of you bickering over pointless matters again today, I cannot guarantee your safety."

The boys raced to get bowls, spoons, (soy) milk, and a box of cheerios. Raven sighed and pulled out a mug and teabag as well as a box of aspirin. Raven read the dosage on the side of the box, but as soon as she heard the video games start up, she dumped out a handful and tossed them into her mouth as she took a swig of fresh tea. She looked into the small box. Empty. Raven took another sip of tea as she read the warnings. An over-dosage like that couldn't be good.

"WARNING: Keep out of reach of children. In case of over dosage, whether child or adult, call poison control. Symptoms may or may not be noticed…. Aww shit." Raven mumbled aloud. She nearly jumped when a voice came just behind her.

"That really isn't something I want to hear you say, Rae. What happened?" Cyborg reached over her head and opened a cabinet. Raven grumbled something and handed the box to the hulking giant. He read the warning label and shook the box.

"Aww, c'mon Raven. I know you didn't. Girl, you've got more sense than that."

Raven shook her head quickly as Cyborg put the box down and filled a glass with orange juice.

"I'm going to be sick…" Raven grumbled as she raced out of the room. Beast Boy stood slightly to see the bathroom door slam from his seat. He turned to Cyborg.

"What happened?" Cyborg put the orange juice back in the refrigerator.

"Aspirin happened." He said, tossing the empty box at the younger boy.

"Aspirin happened?" The two boys turned to see Robin and Starfire enter together with Silkie sleeping in Starfire's arms. "Friends, how does this…aspirin… happen?"

Robin frowned. Cluelessness did not do him justice. Raven came out of the bathroom as the toilet flushed, holding a white hand towel to her face. East Boy was staring at the small rectangular box in his hand.

"Dude… I don't get it either."

Cyborg didn't answer Robin's questioning gaze or Beast Boy's obvious confusion.

"You alright, Rae?"

Raven nodded but didn't say anything. Robin became thoroughly pissed.

"What. Happened." He growled through clenched teeth. Cyborg shrugged.

"Dark girl overdosed on aspirin."

"Oooooh." Beast Boy said, grinning. Suddenly his grin fell. "Wait. That's bad, right?"

Starfire frowned. "This is… bad? I do not understand."

Robin spoke, his unwavering gaze fixed on the cloaked girl currently pouring herself more tea while still covering her mouth.

"Yeah, it's bad. How much did you take, Raven?"

Raven flinched inwardly, and longed to pull up her hood, but didn't. She turned and walked with her tea straight past Robin feeling four sets of eyes on her back, but not meeting a single gaze. She mumbled something quietly. Robin who was closest, was the only one to hear, let alone understand her reply. Thus the reason for his explosion.

"THE WHOLE BOX! Raven! What did- how- why-" The livid boy was, for once, lost for words. Raven didn't seem to be listening anyways. She stared straight ahead and didn't even look as if she was breathing. Suddenly, their com links began to blink and a high pitched annoying tune was heard from Robin's belt as he whipped open his communicator. Raven was the only teen not to move at all.

"It's the H.I.V.E. down town. Titans go!" Four teens rushed past the stoic girl, Robin stopping only briefly to growl, "We'll talk about this later."

Raven only dropped her tea and hand towel to the floor. Suddenly, she blinked and shook her head, then noticing the others already outside, finally rushed after them.

………………………………………………………

The scene in front of the Wilson apartments was one that stopped the titans in their tracks. Gizmo and Mammoth were pummeling Jinx with everything they had. Stranger still, Jinx did not fight back.

"Stop! Stop it! Mammoth! Giz! Stop!" Jinx screamed as she was propelled into a neon sign for a cafe. Sparks flew, but Jinx missed them as she flew behind a small shop next to the apartments to dodge a few rockets.

Beast Boy frowned and looked to Robin.

"Who are we supposed to help?" They both turned to Cyborg as he charged his sonic cannon.

"Jinx."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"Because." He lifted his arm and aimed at a small bald ten year old. As he was readying to fire, a gray hand pushed his arm slightly up and the sonic blast shot through the sky harmlessly. Cyborg turned on Raven angrily.

"What the hell was that for!"

" 'because' is not good enough. We should wait until we know why they're fighting."

"She is right, friend Cyborg. We may help the wrong-"

"No. Jinx is who we should help. Look." The teens turned to their green comrade as he pointed down at the fight now in the middle of the street.

"Jinx! You betrayed us and the HIVE."

"Yeah, you booger-sniffing snot muncher! You're going to leave us! And not in the way you had in mind."

Robin raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway as Cyborg recharged his cannon arm and aimed.

"Good enough for me. Titans! GO!"

Cyborg blasted Mammoth down into the street from their rooftop perch while the team jumped down to the street below. A barrage of starbolts pummeled the super teen as he attempted to stand while a green pterodactyl dive-bombed Gizmo with a karate-trained projectile. Soon, Robin stood next to Beast Boy, holding a metal backpack while a certain bald ten-year old tried and failed to run off. Mammoth was having little luck as well, even though he put up a decent fight. It was difficult to fight off starbolts and flying debris, even if the latter was hesitant. The titans' resident mechanic was helping up a pink haired girl behind them. Soon, Mammoth dissipated into an alley the same as Gizmo. The teens gathered around their hulking friend.

"You guys alright?" The leadership skills of the hedgehog hair never failed.

"That was actually kind of easy, dude." Was the first reply.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy, but Jinx was not helping the HIVE."

"Right Starfire. Why not, Jinx?" Raven spoke tersely. And the two gray skinned girls glared at each other.

"Because I quit the HIVE, Raven." Raven narrowed her eyes. The girl spoke her name like poison. "I saw how easy it was for Cyborg and... well… I'd rather be with him than the HIVE."

Raven pulled up her hood. The girl's voice was high-pitched and sweet, but there was something not to trust. Starfire, however, was delighted. Of course, she chose to express her joy with an eardrum smashing squeal and bone crushing hug.

"Jinx has seen the error of her ways and wishes to reform and join the teen titans and-"

"Star… Fire… air…" Jinx gasped. Starfire shrieked again and released her.

"I am so sorry friend Jinx!" Beast Boy cringed. The empath beside him turned her head towards him, noticing the sudden resentment and mistrust. She looked around. Robin was surveying the faces of his team and Cyborg was grinning like an idiot. Raven was jerked out of her reverie as Jinx spoke.

"Join the Teen Titans? I don't-"

"Aww, c'mon, dawg. Bein' a superhero ain't so-"

"Don't call me… dawg." Jinx said, wincing even as she spoke. Cyborg suppressed a grin and bit his lip as if she'd said this before. Starfire's face fell suddenly as if a new thought had come to her. One of which, apparently, didn't appeal to her.

"You… _are_ going to join our team… correct?" Jinx whipped her head around to face the red head.

"Well… I… Only if you accept me…" Starfire grinned, but rather than say anything, turned to Robin. He surveyed Jinx with a calculating look.

"I… Do you have a place to stay?" He asked. Jinx shook her head. She trained her gaze on Raven, who either didn't notice, or didn't want to meet the former foe's eyes.

"Not really. If you don't want me to join you, though, I'll find one." Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Of course we want you to-" Robin cut him off with a gesture.

"You can stay the night and train with us tomorrow. We'll decide then." Beast Boy hadn't spoken in a while. His gaze was trained on his feet, apparently unaware of the violet eyes watching him. Raven sensed his unease with the situation, and she wasn't one to brush these things off lightly. She gently prodded his mind, only to find that he saw Jinx and Cyborg as Terra and himself all over again. She realized that she didn't trust Jinx either, though that was to be expected after being played not once, but twice, by those close to her. All of this she noticed in only a second or two, making tuning back into the conversation at hand fairly simple.

"Well… Are you guys sure? I mean… Our history isn't so great, so if you want me to…"

"No! Of course we want you to stay!" Starfire cried enthusiastically. Robin nodded, slightly hesitant, while Cyborg grinned.

"C'mon let's go, y'all." The four teens walked away chattering happily. Beast Boy continued to stare at his feet. Raven couldn't bring herself to leave her young friend there alone. She lifted her delicate hand jerkily and hesitantly put it onto his shoulder. The smaller teen jumped and jerked his head up to see her emotionless eyes.

"Everything okay?" Her voice was gravelly and level, but it was softer than was normal. Beast Boy searched her face, but finally nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." His tentative voice was small and uncertain. His kelly green eyes (AN: ha-Ha! You guys thought I was gonna say EMERALD, didn't ya?) darted to the gray hand on his shoulder for the tiniest fraction of a second, but Raven noticed easily. She removed her hand and her cloak fell over it, hiding her body from view.

"We'd… better catch up. The others'll-"

"Worry. Right. Yeah." Beast Boy said, cutting Raven off. The two walked in silence and easily caught up to the other teens. No one had seemed to miss them.

……………………………………………………

_I definitely think this is long enough for a chapter. Don't you? I already know the pairings. Here they are. Don't you dare flame me for them or beg for them to change._

**Robin and Starfire (medium)**

**Cyborg and Jinx (strong)**

**Terra and Beast Boy (pretty much one-sided)**

**Raven and Beast Boy (STRONG FRIENDSHIP)**

_Thank you. Please review. If you feel the need to give me an idea or something like that, do whatever, but don't get your hopes up on my using it. Thank you, and good night._

_** Wild Spirit **_

_PS: The aspirin isn't going to kill Raven. Just make her pretty sick. XD_


	2. chapter two

_Oooh. Chapter two. I'd love to thank my reviewers. All two of them. DX. C'mon, man. This ficcie can't be THAT bad. Onto business. In this chapter, pretty much nothing will happen except for a lame-brained horribly written fight, and… pizza. So read on, dear reading readers!_

…………………………………………

"Raven, I meant it when I said we would talk later." Raven stopped, halfway across the living room to the elevator and turned slowly. Beast Boy, who had cheered up considerably, followed Jinx and Cyborg out of the room snickering. Starfire had already wandered into the kitchen to make some pudding or death in bowl or something like that. Raven sighed and walked back over to Robin in an almost bored, irritated way. Said leader was leaning against the back of the couch watching her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Talk. Right." Robin narrowed his eyes. It annoyed the hell out of him when she acted like this.

"First of all, why don't you like Jinx?" Raven snapped her head up to look at him, causing her hood to fall back. Her eyes were wide, but other than that, she acted perfectly normal. This is not what she expected him to ask. She'd been prepared to defend herself in a court of law over the aspirin incident, but not this.

"Who said I don't like her?"

"I trained with _Batman_, Raven. I think I learned some things. You didn't answer the question." Raven sighed, feeling trapped. On a good day, she could put up with hedgehog hair and fight a decent battle. Usually win. Today was not classified as 'good' whatsoever.

"I just don't trust her."

"Why not?"

"Terra. Malchior." Raven flinched as she spat both names out coldly. Robin tilted his head slightly as if studying her. He opened his mouth to press the conversation, but thought better of it and changed the subject.

"Why did you take a box of aspirin?"

"You make it sound as if I did it on purpose."

"Did you?" Raven's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, Robin," She spoke sharply. "I did not. I just wasn't paying attention."

"That isn't like you." Raven began to look exasperated.

"No. It isn't. It also isn't like me to deal with you, is it?" Robin narrowed his eyes at this point.

"No, you're right. You usually avoid questions and seclude yourself conveniently when I talk to you." Raven gritted her teeth. There was no doubt this would turn into a fight. First came the accusations. Old things brought up to drive the other on. Soon after, it got sarcastic. After the sarcastic verbal abuse came the shouting. Soon after the volume woke the dead, it got physical. The last piece of the scenario was rare, but when it came to pass, someone always got hurt and the two had to be pulled apart by whoever was around. These events were an unspoken taboo and never spoken of by residents of the tower.

"All that gel is affecting your brain, Boy Blunder. I don't _avoid_ questions. I tell you right out that I won't answer you."

"No, you don't, _Raven_. You reply to questions with more questions. Maybe you don't notice. Maybe your lack of control extends to your _speech._"

"And maybe your _need _for control is the real problem here." Robin stopped leaning on the couch and took a step towards Raven, balling his fists by his side.

"But your lack of it is dangerous. And you rarely even come to trainings."

"That is because I don't need to train, Robin. I need to meditate."

"That's right. _Meditation._" Robin sneered, mocking Raven. Raven became slightly flushed with anger.

Twenty minutes passed, the comments became crueler and angrier. By the time the shouting had drawn Starfire into the room, the two teens' faces were inches from each other and both were running on more than enough adrenaline to start a physical match. It was only a matter of time before one threw a punch.

"THEN GO HIDE AWAY IN YOUR GODDAMN ROOM!"

"WHAT SHOULD I BE HIDING FROM? YOU?"

"THAT DEPENDS ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?"

"NO! BUT YOU SEEM TO BE AFRAID OF ME!"

"Friends! Please stop before-" Starfire's words were drowned out by more shouted insults, none of which could be made out due to objects exploding and bashing into walls seemingly of their own accord. Just as a large spider web-like crack appeared in the window, the first punch was thrown. So soon afterwards, no one would be able to tell which teen had thrown it, only that this was the worst fight to have taken place between the two.

Rather than scrabbling in a way amateur fighters did, which prevented more injuries and let loose more frustration, the two began to fight as if they were truly enemies. Robin used shooting objects with black auras as landings to jump from place to place, dodging _most_ of Raven's hits and throwing a few well aimed kicks himself.

The shouting and battle had finally brought up the remaining titans who stood in a doorway, shocked. For the time being, there was little they could do except wait until one got injured and the other lightened up a little. Starfire looked on the verge of tears and hid behind Cyborg's large form. Beast Boy stood a little bit a ways from where Jinx was gripping Cyborg's mechanical arm. Jinx stood on tip toe to half shout in Cyborg's ear.

"Shouldn't we stop them!" Cyborg thought for a moment before replying.

"We have to wait until they lighten up!"

"When will that be!" Starfire leaned over to Jinx and answered this awful question for Cyborg.

"When one of them becomes injured." Jinx bit her lip. Beast Boy was forced to jump into the air in order to dodge the gamestation which crashed into the wall low behind him. Jinx and Cyborg dodged apart from each other as a large chunk of the couch flew their way. At this point, a projectile gamestation controller hit its mark and sent Robin flying from his position on a floating portion of the couch. So far it was only about ten minutes into the fight and the other titans, plus Jinx, were slightly worried.

Robin hit the floor, landing on his back, and grunted loudly, but not before he bounced up and skidded across the carpet. Raven's eyes had been tinged crimson for so long by this time that it was a shock to her sideline bound teammates when they suddenly turned to their normal brilliant violet.

A little over half the floating objects in the room dropped suddenly. Robin got up quickly, but not quickly enough as the same controller whipped him in the stomach again, sending him crashing into a window, thankfully not breaking it. He leapt on top of and overturned table and into the air straight towards Raven, using her newly acquired black shield as another platform, almost landing a kick in her gut. Unfortunately for him, she moved at the last second and Robin's eyes widened as he effectively destroyed another table.

At this point, Robin finally came to his senses and, to end the fight, didn't get back up. Raven had a second controller at the ready, but dropped it when Robin didn't get up. In fact, everything dropped including the enchantress herself. The other teens, minus Jinx, rushed over to help. Raven hadn't moved since her feet touched the floor. Jinx walked over to her, but no one noticed, busy assessing Robin's bruises and making sure he didn't have a concussion. Robin had never given up to end the fight before.

Raven stared straight ahead and didn't seem to notice as Jinx walked right in front of her and stared into her unfocused eyes. Raven's right hand was raised, palm out about a foot in front of her shoulder, the fingers curled slightly. Jinx lifted her own left hand and put the palm against Raven's. Suddenly, Jinx's head shot up as well and the two girls stared straight ahead, not moving. Starfire was the first person to notice Jinx and Raven weren't with the larger group and looked over. Her eyebrows shot up. As she watched, both girls jumped and backed away from each other, almost angrily. Starfire frowned and looked to Robin who was trying to mediate the lunch tofu/meat battle, which was smaller than both the dinner and breakfast battles. Raven and Jinx continued to glare at each other silently. Starfire felt the urge to mediate like her unofficial boyfriend, but wasn't exactly sure what she would be mediating.

"Friends! Robin is right all and if I am correct, he will soon be announcing that we are to have pizza to devour for lunch and-"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry, Starfire." Starfire frowned at Raven. The two girls in front of her hadn't taken their angry eyes off if each other.

"Raven, you must eat. And Jinx, you must also." Starfire said firmly. Raven broke eye contact with Jinx and looked up at her.

"No. I am," She looked back at Jinx, "going to my room. I… I need to heal." She moved her cloak and indicated a large bruise on her thigh. Jinx grinned sweetly as she turned to Starfire.

"What kind of pizza are we having, Starfire?" Jinx spoke in a broad, slow tone, as if Starfire was stupid and wouldn't understand her. Raven narrowed her eyes, but Starfire wasn't phased a bit.

"All the kinds you wish! Raven, please stay and dine with us?" Raven shook her head stubbornly and walked out of the room right when Robin, as predicted by Starfire, announced that there would be pizza rather than a fight.

………………………………………………

"One medium vegetarian, large meat lovers, medium cheese, and a… small mint frosting and mustard." The delivery boy made a face. Starfire was slightly disturbed by his pimply face and greasy hair and clothes. This wasn't the kid who usually delivered, but Cyborg took the four boxes without hesitation. Robin handed over some bills and Beast Boy promptly shut the door.

Starfire floated beside Cyborg as he walked to the kitchen and pulled off the top box. Opening it, she shouted "Vegetan!" (vee-guh-tan) and handed it to Beast Boy who began to wolf it down. The next box she deemed as "pizza of cheese!" and handed it to Jinx. The sorceress was calmer and carried all the way to the table before beginning to eat. The next box was Starfire's own and she also put the box onto the table. Cyborg and Robin began to devour their meat lover's pizza.

Starfire opened her box and began to roll the uncut pizza (most of the employees are too afraid of the pizza to get close enough to cut It.) into a cylinder. Everyone else at the table besides Jinx stopped eating and began to look slightly sick as Starfire shoved the "pizza" into her mouth whole and swallow it. The three boys immediately began eating again, though. Jinx hardly seemed to notice, though who would if they lived (previously) with Mammoth and Gizmo. In fact, she was already on her second slice. Which isn't that much of a big deal if you think about it because Beast Boy was about half done with his and Cyborg and Robin's pizza was mostly gone. Starfire had just taken a piece of Jinx's pizza when Beast Boy suddenly stopped all activity.

"Where's Raven?" Starfire paused, pizza in her mouth, but then continued to eat.

"Star? You couldn't possibly know, could you?" Cyborg's augmented senses picked up her hesitation. Starfire finished chewing and swallowed.

"She said she needed to heal herself, and that-"

"Why? Did I hurt her?" Queue concerned leader Hedgehog hair.

"No, you did not hurt her severely, but she also said she wasn't hungry." Starfire splashed some mustard onto her pizza and began to eat once more.

"Is she ever?" Beast Boy said over a mouthful of tofu pizza. He swallowed. "I mean, you'd think she would eat more, but no! All she wants is herbal tea." Jinx tentatively raised her hand.

"I like herbal tea." Ignoring her, Cyborg added in his two cents.

"Dark girl is getting' skinny." He took the last piece of meat lover's pizza (much to the dismay of Robin) "Hey, speaking of skin, who wants to risk getting skinned alive and bring her lunch?" More than happy to get away from the table, Beast Boy stood and pulled two pieces of Jinx's cheese pizza onto a clean plate.

"I'll go."

"More power to ya." Said a disgruntled Robin, slightly out of character. (Apparently having the last piece of good pizza taken from right under your nose will do that to you.)

…………………..

Beast Boy finally stood in front of Raven's door. He had had the door slammed in his face so many times, though, he was hardly afraid to knock. But for all his bravery, though, no gray skinned girl opened the door to tell him to fuck off.

…………………………………………………………

_Read and review. Apparently, you've read it, so click the little button down there. NOW!_

_** Wild Spirit **_


	3. chapter three

_Alrighty! This is chapter three. I'd like to express my deepest apologies for not updating anything that already exists. I've got about a million reviews for my lil cross over ficcie. I did that one entirely because I couldn't find many decent non-slash Harry Potter fics and there were even less decent Harry Potter/ Teen Titan crossovers (no offence to any one)_

_The thing is that I have more ideas for this ficcie than any other ones. Last Wednesday night I didn't even get home until ten, but I was luckier than some. (See American news for North Carolina on Wednesday and Thursday) Surprisingly, it gave me a good idea: A list of things that are either possessed by demonic spirits or the root of all evil. I don't want to hold you all up any longer, so that list will be at the end of this chapter. Now I will get some milk, and then start the chapter! XD_

MILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILKMILK

"Raven! Raven! Are you in there!" Beast Boy pounded on the door some more. He all but jumped back when the door slid open on its own. He leaned in slightly to the dark room and watched as book after book crossed his vision. He looked to the far left of the room where a book shelf reached from the floor to the ceiling and all the way along the wall. Raven darted from place to place with amazing speed, muttering to herself just loudly enough that Beast Boy could hear her talking, but not discern any words. Every few seconds, Raven would pull a book off the shelf she was in front of; flip through it, then through it over her shoulder. Of course, this was extremely out of character for the dark girl who apparently didn't notice Beast Boy.

"Uh… Raven? I brought you some pizza… If you want, I'll just leave it here, but-"

"AHA! I've found it!" Raven floated to the ground with her nose in a book, still ignoring Beast Boy. She crossed the room gliding just in front of Beast boy as the door shut behind him. Her eyes darted over the page as she reached over, grabbed a slice of pizza, and sat against a wall.

"Um… I know I'm not supposed to be in your room and stuff, but… what exactly did you find?"

"Sorry, what?" Raven looked around until she spotted beast Boy. More odd behaviour. "Oh. What are you doing in my room?"

"I brought you pizza." Beast Boy was getting slightly nervous. Raven looked down at her right hand as if just noticing the pizza she was holding. Then again, this may very well have been the case. She took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"So… why are you still here?" Beast Boy blushed. Fortunately for him, Raven was scanning the book and didn't notice.

"Because you aren't mad at me." Raven raised an eyebrow. "…and…" Raven looked up at him. "Hey… what did you find?" Beast Boy said nervously, trying to distract Raven.

The pale girl took another bite of pizza and continued to read. Beast Boy took that as a queue to sit and set the plate down on the floor as he looked over Raven's shoulder at the thick, dusty volume. The symbols were strange and there didn't appear to be any larger spaces than were between each simple mark to distinguish words. They reminded him of Chinese in that the symbols seemed to have been hand drawn by a feather quill or something of the sort, but they were much different. He was jolted rather rudely out of his revere when Raven finally spoke.

"This book is really more of a record book." By this time, all that was left of her slice of pizza was crust.

"What does it record?"

"This book has every demon, and a description of it. Well… That's not exactly it…" She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of better words.

"Oh, I get it. It's like an encyclopedia on demons, right?" Beast Boy watched as Raven's finger paused on the page after tracing along under the writing.

"Well… yes, but you're only half right. An encyclopedia would only have types of demons and famous demons. This is a list of every single demon in existence" She turned the page. "It has a description on every one of them."

"Ohm. I get it. But wouldn't it go out of date? I mean, demons have to be dying and…" The green boy trailed off as several lines of symbols dissolved and were replaced by new ones.

"Wow… So it's… a magic book?"

"Of sorts." She flipped through several pages.

"Is it hand written?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly. He leaned closer and squinted as if that would help him read the strange writing. He had already forgotten to wonder why Raven hadn't thrown him violently from her room.

Raven skipped a few more pages entirely.

"By yours truly," Raven seemed to be growing frustrated as if she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Where is she? She has to be here…" She whispered to herself.

"You **wrote** this?" Beast Boy's eyes shot up in surprise. "Talk about writer's cramp."

"Demon muscles don't cramp." Raven angrily flipped the page again. Beast Boy jerked his head up and stared at the side of Raven's face. Demon? Raven? Some one like Robin would have expected as much, but Beast Boy wasn't one to even make guesses about others. He immediately stored this rare information in his mind along with all the other tidbits he kept about the titans. He'd write it down later.

The two teens sat in silence for a time as Raven's slight anger and frustration grew. Beast Boy actually fell over in shock when raven jumped and shouted with delight, causing a few grounded books to leap into the air for a few seconds.

"Finally! I've found her!" A random notebook and pen flew to Raven and she began feverishly copying from the worn book. Beast Boy stood and marveled as Raven used her powers to create two floating tables to hold the book and the notebook as she wrote. He walked around her and gazed over her writing which was, luckily for him, in English.

"_Jianxo of Trigon the Terrible and Vanessa of Earth in the Third Dimension. Vanessa being a vampiress, Jianxo is a Vampyress of half-demon heritage. First child of Vanessa the Vampiress. Seventh child of Trigon the Terrible. A hex sorceress. Current location: Earth of the Third Dimension. Age: 17. One of two surviving spawn of the demon Trigon out of 876."_

Raven was about to shut the book but happened to look down at the page. She growled and erased the last number of "876" and replaced it with "878". Beast Boy noticed and asked as she slammed the book shut, "Why did it skip a number?" Raven levitated it to her bed along with the note book and pen.

"It means that somewhere, the bastard has conceived twins." Beast Boy frowned.

"Then why didn't you make it 'one of **four** surv-"

"Because they'll be killed soon enough." Raven picked up the last piece of pizza and walked out of the room eating it. Beast Boy grabbed the now empty plate and ran out after her.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Who's doin' dishes tonight?" Cyborg dropped the empty pizza boxes into the giant trash compacter. "And its laundry day too, right?"

"Uhm…" Robin walked over to a massive wall calendar and traced his finger over the present week to Saturday. "Dishes are…. Starfire. Laundry is Raven. Dinner is Raven too, and… Cyborg needs to fix that drone on the obstacle course. Me and Beast Boy are free."

"I'm gonna go ahead and get started on that drone thingy." Cyborg thought for a moment. "And then I'll upgrade the whole thing. Boo yah!" He got up; obviously happy he didn't have to deal with the dishes.

"Hey, how come Beast Boy never came back from Raven's room?" Jinx said, looking around the room as if he was there but she just couldn't see him.

"I do not know… Perhaps he has gone to his room rather than come here again?" Starfire didn't sound confident, but she couldn't think of another positive reason.

"Who?" The higher pitched male voice came from the doorway. No one really seemed surprised, but it made Jinx jump, but then again, she was standing about two feet in front of the newly arrived Beast Boy. Of course, it wasn't on purpose, but when Jinx whipped around to see the little green boy, Raven walked past the other way so, in the mind of Jinx, wasn't in the room. So when her gravelly voice was heard next to Robin on the other side of the room, who could expect anything less than another spin to face the kitchen… and a fall right into Cyborg.

"You, Beast Boy. How the hell do I have laundry and dinner on the same night?" Jinx's already pink cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she stood back up and followed Cyborg from the room. Robin frowned at the calendar, then turned to raven, shrugged, and walked away. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Robin, could be any less helpful?"

"No, guess not." Beast Boy opened the refrigerator to find something to eat just as Starfire elected to turn on the TV to, as she put it, watch 'the lady with large hair who knows everything." Or the midday news. Either way, Starfire believed that the news anchor with hair so huge bald eagles could nest in it knew what was going on because she knew everything.

Robin stalked out of the room without saying anything. He was probably going to the gym, but who could say for sure? Next to Raven, it was Robin who had the most trouble trusting people outside his 'circle'. So as Raven and Beast boy sat on the couch with Starfire, thinking Robin would be training, said boy wonder was actually heading downstairs to hide on the rafters in the dark basement where the broken drone from the obstacle course was waiting.

"…So with this weather, there won't be any beach goers until later this spring. Back to you, Barbara."

"Thank you, Mike. Well, since the beaches aren't open yet, what can the family do together until it is? The Varris Wheel, Ferris Wheel three ring circus is in town starting-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Beast Boy screamed in surprise, shock, and ultimately, fear. Both girls whipped their heads around to look in his direction only to see him flee the room muttering in disbelief. Starfire turned off the television.

"Shall I speak with Beast boy to see what 'the matter' is?" Starfire was chewing on her lower lip. Raven was also confused, but refused to let it show.

"No… I think we should leave him alone."

"But friend raven, I really-"

"If it were me, what would you do?" Starfire thought for a moment.

"I believe I would question Robin for advice." Raven nodded.

"And what would he tell you?" Starfire sucked in her breath and looked away for a moment.

"I believe that he would tell me to let you be until you choose to speak with us."

"That's right so-"

"Unless it could bring harm to yourself or others." Starfire said quickly, cutting Raven off. At this point, raven was truly at a loss for words.

"I… I guess… No. Beast Boy would tell us if something were going to hurt us or himself."

"You are sure?"

"Of course."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Hey, Jinx. Hand me another short screw." Jinx reached into a compartment in a medium sized light blue bin and extracted a small piece of metal and dropped it into Cyborg's hand with a small metal-on-metal clink. Cyborg plugged it into the screwdriver that was his left hand.

"So why did you leave the HIVE?" Both Jinx and Robin tensed. The first because she was taken by surprise, and the latter because he was waiting for the answer.

"I… I don't…"

"You don't have to tell me just now." Cyborg said kindly, "Just talk when you're ready."

Robin deflated. Jinx sighed with relief. Only Jinx wasn't looking forward to the answer to that particular question. Robin walked along the rafter swiftly and silently until he reached the end near the door and swung down. The moment the door shut behind him, that oh so irritating alarm with the loud noise and flashy lights goes off and everyone, minus Beast Boy, appeared in the living room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_This is so dumb. I was struggling to get two hundred more words in for a nice 2000 word chapter (like the others and the ones to come) but once I hit 2000, I could find a good stopping point. Like I said, I'm a firkin idiot. Oh well. Please review. I am so going to fail language arts, which is pretty ironic because all I ever freaking' do is sit at the computer (when I'm not roller blading, at school, playing sports, or eating) and read and write and check my e-mail. More reading and writing. I'm going to stop before you all decide to skip this. And I'm so sorry about all my other fics which are… sitting on my conscience (which didn't appear until I started writing fanfiction only to find out that I had an irrational fear of commitment, old people, and my house. I hope we move. More specifically, I hope we move into the house down the street._

_**Wild Spirit**_


	4. chapter four

_To all of the fans of my "Ugly?" fanfic:_

_That was my first ficcie (my god that word is fun to say… I mean type.), so it isn't very good. I'm going to rewrite what's already uploaded and rename it. Also, Greyson really wasn't so reliable with typing up the written down portion (he typed up 3 out of 31 pages since OCTOBER!) so I'm giving it to Kate (tessylove, author of "A Raven's Song") to type. SHE might actually type it up. As for Greyson, I make fun of his ears. XD_

_I just realized I've been forgetting this:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, BUT I own some pretty cool things in this here ficcie. Have fun, my few faithful reviewers!_

_And Jianxo is pronounced Jie-ainks-oh. So when (in this chapter) raven says Ji- Jinx she's pronouncing it Jie- Jinx. Just to clear that up._

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Please tell me it isn't that 'Magic Beanstalk' guy again." Raven said, referring to some idiot of a gardener who believed for some reason that he should cover the city in…plants. She looked over Robin's shoulder as he typed quickly.

"Uh… no. It looks like a…" He stared at the screen in confusion. "It's nothing." Sure enough, the screen came up showing nothing. Cyborg frowned.

"Thas whack. Lemme see." Robin moved for Cyborg to get to the console. Subsequent to a few moments of typing, the screen came up… blank. "Damn."

"But friends, why would the alarm of noisiness and flashing lights become off when there is no crime in the city?"

"For people who managed to kick our asses the number of times you guys have, how can your alarm be that screwed up?" Jinx walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"You realized that's your _boyfriend's_ technology you're spitting on." Jinx narrowed her eyes at Raven's back, but the girl either didn't notice or didn't care. Cyborg chuckled a little, not even noticing the obvious tension between them. Starfire did. Robin did. Only the latter wanted to do anything about it. The planning wheels started turning in his head as he dismissed himself with an excuse of 'training in the gym'. Starfire dragged Jinx away to her own bedroom, while Cyborg continued to try to reprogram the alarm. Just in case. Raven just wandered away from the room in no general direction.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Robin pounded away at the swinging dull red punching bag. It was safe to say that this thing was heavier than most bags, and harder, too. Robin liked it that way. It made him work harder and harder work meant making himself stronger. Also, it helped him to think. And thinking was something he needed to do.

Raven had already stated that she didn't trust Jinx. To tell the truth, he was only a half-believer. So far, he hadn't seen any harm in letting her stay, but he hadn't with Terra either. That's why he had been worried about Malchior's relationship with Raven. Even if he didn't voice it, he was still concerned. At this point, he figured that if Jinx was innocent, what with quitting the HIV and apparently 'betraying' it enough to have former friends attack her, then she _should_ stay. Who could tell if the HIVE would pursue their active wishes to bring harm upon her person? Now, why was Raven so open about her distrust of the girl? And Jinx was more than a little cold towards the former. It was almost as if they knew each other _before._ Robin stopped attacking the dull red training essential as this new revelation occurred to him. After that thought, he was certainly going to speak with raven. Now, how to catch her alone?

Little did he know how easy of a task that would be.

"Robin? When is the next shopping day?" Robin whipped around to see none other than the girl in his thoughts standing clearly agitated in the door way. As easy of an answer to give it was, (Tuesday) Robin dismissed the question and jumped into his own.

"Did you and Jinx know each other before this morning?" Raven pulled her hood up hastily.

"Well… in fights, like you guys." Her eyes darted to his face to see if the lie was believable. Unfortunately, she could have said that America was going to hell and Robin wouldn't have believed her until he saw a contract from God. That's what growing up with the Bat taught you: don't believe it until there is no other story.

"You know what I mean, raven."

She sighed. "No."

Robin raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then why are you two acting so cold to each other?" Raven hesitated, but for the first time, it wasn't picked up by robin. She spoke the first thing that came to her lips.

"You know how it is, Robin." She took another breath. "I always had a hard time trusting people. First I had to learn to trust you guys, then Terra. After Terra, there was Malchior. How fast do you really expect me to get used to Ji-Jinx."

"Okay. Do you know where Beast Boy was when the alarm went off?" Robin said in response, finally letting the previous subject drop. It was usually a bad omen if Raven had to answer a question in so many words.

"No…" She didn't sound like she was telling him everything. Robin waited for a few moments until she decided to tell him what she knew. It didn't look like it was going to pay off.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to do anything about it?" Raven watched the masked boy with concern.

"Why do I need to promise that?"

"Because I don't want you to meddle in this issue. I'll help Beast Boy with it." Seeing he was about to speak, Raven quickly added, "The problem won't hurt anyone at all. It's more of a…" Raven searched for the right words.

"Trust problem?" Robin offered.

"No… More like a…" She looked at her feet for a moment. "I don't know what it is, but its Beast Boy's and I'm not going to let anyone push him on it." Robin nodded, understanding. Cyborg was more often or not the one who kept, or tried to keep, the others from messing with raven.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Raven shook her head and disappeared from view, into the hallway.

"I expected as much." Robin muttered, heading out of the room as well for a quick shower.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"So… friend Jinx? You are going to stay in the tower, correct?" Jinx twisted the nail polish brush around and coated Starfire's left thumbnail in metallic purple nail polish. She then capped the small bottle and sat up straight. Jinx thought for a moment, spinning the top closed on the little glass vile.

"Only if all of you guys want me to, I guess." The two girls sat cross-legged facing each other upon Starfire's round pink bed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Starfire thought about her statement. "Alright, Raven is less than happy, but she is distrustful of most people."

"Well, yeah… Why do you want me to stay?" Starfire gave the hex sorceress a questioning look and so she continued. "I mean, after what Terra did to you, how can you trust anyone?" Starfire smiled. In her view, this was really a simple question.

"Jinx, you are not Terra. I do not see why you should not be trusted because of the betrayal of someone you never met."

'But I did meet her, Starfire.' Jinx smirked inwardly. The more she said that she shouldn't be trusted, the more her innocence was pushed into their subconscious. Raven, however, would be tougher. As well as Beast Boy, this wasn't a surprise, either. He'd been close to Terra.

Jinx reached across and pulled Starfire's other hand to her and uncapped the nail polish. Starfire giggled happily as Jinx began to paint. "Girl Time" had been at a minimum since Terra left, and even she was generally a tomboy.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Cyborg finally found the problem. It was either Jinx, which made little to no sense, or it was the fact that a circus was in town. Normally, something of this nature didn't affect anything, but the circus had been large enough that it was viewed as harmful to the city.

"…guess by the time we went to check it… it figured out that it wasn' a problem…" While he was at it, he looked up the circus to see if it was actually any good. Occasionally, he could enjoy things like this, but Starfire and Beast Boy would be ecstatic. He put the console back into stand-by mode and wandered out the door fully intending to finish fixing the drone.

His titanium feet made a steady low pounding on the floor as he walked down the hall to the stairs. The elevator was off limits due to the perpetually emanating stench of tofu. At least Beast Boy was now smart enough not to mess with Raven while she was carrying anything in a bowl and he was eating tofu. Especially if it has the potential to create a baby seal (inside joke- means tofu) explosion. The door slid open with its patented swish and Cyborg smiled remembering Raven's five hour shower which wasn't so funny at the time. He reached another level and was just about to pass the next door until he heard voices.

Cyborg slid through the opened door and looked down then hall. He could see raven's back as she talked to someone in the room. His internal navigation system of the tower told him that it was the gym. How could anyone not be curious what Raven and Robin were talking about in seclusion without fighting? Unfortunately, he was catching the tail end of the conversation, and only bits of it at that.

"…I…promise…." Robin said. Cyborg turned up the volume on his hearing.

"…I don't want you to meddle…issue. I'll…Beast Boy… -ith it." He still wasn't getting everything. The gym was far off. He crept towards Raven's form silently still straining to hear.

"…problem…hurt anyone…" Finally, Cyborg was close enough to hear everything.

"It's more of a-" Raven continued.

"Trust problem?" Cyborg heard Robin offer from within the gym.

"No. More like a…I don't know what it is, but its Beast Boy's and I'm not going to let anyone push him on it." Cyborg frowned, wondering.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Robin's voice again. Cyborg tensed up, but watched Raven shake her head and turn away. She walked down the hall away from the Cyborg and disappeared into a wall. Cyborg peeked into the gym as Robin walked out towards the showers on the other side of the room. Cyborg frowned, wondering what they had been talking about, and strode back into the stairwell.

The door swished opened. Cyborg went to take a step in as he saw the small figure there and yelled.

"AAHHRG!" Finally, he got a better look at the dark silhouette. "Whew. It's only you. Ya scared me half to-"

Cyborg was cut off as the figure jumped forward, slamming him into a wall and covering his mouth. The strength surprised him as he struggled slightly to get free. His assailant leaned forward and whispered maliciously in his ear, "Don't struggle. Don't say a word. Just follow me."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_Who attacked Cyborg? What is wrong with beast Boy? Why is raven being so protective? Is Jinx planning something? And how long will it take for me to update my wildly popular Harry potter crossover?_

_Answers:_

_1. There are two answers, but I'm almost sure which answer it is._

_2. I've been planning this for WEEKS! And you won't find out for a long time :maniacal laughter:_

_3. She doesn't even know how protective she's being._

_4. Uhm…._

_5. God only knows… wait a minute… if he did, so would I…_

_So bye, y'all! I wanna see Hide and Seek, Boogyman, and the Ring 2!_

_**Wild Spirit**_


	5. chapter five

_I haven't even posted chapter four and I'm starting this. I'm so ashamed of myself. The problem is, I'm grounded form the computer upstairs with internet, but I'm allowed to use this computer which is good for nothing other than typing stories and saving them to disk. The thing is, my mom (who is sick) is sitting behind me on the couch watching the TV which is, like, five feet away from me. Even worse, all she watches is lifetime for women which is boring beyond all reason. I would rather watch Kate and Julianna's anime movies in Japanese without subtitles. So while I type, I'm listening to commercials for birth control pills and tampons with awful made for TV romance movies. So if you see things like this: airiutviseu rluintotwya niluetvnisey, it means I'm banging my head against the keyboard trying to ignore the muscled dude saving the screaming lady's baby from the fire or wreckage of a car. I don't know if I'll survive this. I seriously hope it snows. Then I'll go next door and talk to Matt. Or try to roller blade on the ice and get hurt again. This note is getting irritating, so let's move on._

_In this Chapter, I will be holding a poll, but be warned: I will still hold 51 of the vote. The poll will be at the bottom._

_One last thing: This takes place after season three. Nothing from season 4 is going to be in here if it contradicts what I've already said (ei. "Birthmark" might). If it doesn't (ei. "Quest") then I'll include it. Just so you know. And don't forget that I make stuff up and throw it in._

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Both girls' heads snapped up as they heard a yell from somewhere else in the tower. Some one ran past the door out in the hallway.

"What was that?" Jinx asked, slightly alarmed. Starfire shook her head and dropped her brush on the bed.

"I do not know friend. I will-" The footsteps came back and the door slid open. Robin stood in the doorway looking in at the two girls.

"Did you two hear that?" He asked simply. Both girls nodded and stood up, ready to leave the room. Robin whipped out is comm. link. He easily pulled up a map showing him where everyone was. He saw two circles, one red, and one orange in Starfire's room. There was also a blinking yellow dot there as well. The green circle was moving around in Beast Boy's room. Robin frowned. He flipped through each floor of the tower twice under the gaze of Starfire and Jinx before locating the light blue circle and the violet one in Raven's room.

"There's no one in the tower except for us." Jinx walked over and looked over Robin's shoulder at the little device.

"Hey, that's a cute little… thingy…" She said. Robin twisted his head around and glared at her. Jinx sweat dropped and slid away a short distance. Starfire strode over to her unofficial boyfriend as well.

"You are sure there is no one in the tower? You are sure that there is nothing strange at all within the tower?"

"Well… Cyborg is in Raven's room…" Starfire gasped.

"Is he within sane?" Robin allowed himself a little smirk.

"Well raven's there too." Jinx tilted her head.

"I'm guessing raven's room is off limits?" Both teens gave her the same look I would be given if I asked of my language arts teacher whether I am supposed to end this sentence with a period. "O….kay, stupid question. How pissed was she when I messed with her magic mirror and stole two of her cloaks back when we took over your tower?"

"Magic mirror?"

"You were in her room?"

Starfire and Robin exchanged glances.

"Whatever." They said together, not knowing anything about a magic mirror. Jinx raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised Starfire said 'whatever'. Robin shook his head, looking down at the communicator.

"But if Cyborg yelled because Raven caught him in her room, why is he still there?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Cyborg, sit."

"But-" Raven gave him a "look" a Cyborg immediately shut up and sat down on the edge of Raven's bed. It groaned sickeningly, but Raven seemed distracted. She paced in front of him obviously deep in thought, until she stopped mid-step.

"How much of my conversation with Robin did you hear?" Cyborg bit his lip briefly.

"Uhh…" Raven sighed.

"Don't worry, I already know you were spying."

"Well, isn't 'spying' a little harsh? I mean, I only walked by and heard-"

"You were spying. What did you hear?"

"Just Robin promising something, and you were talking about a problem with Beast Boy."

"That's all?" Raven removed her hood and walked over to her desk, opening a drawer.

Cyborg looked at her suspiciously. "Well… yeah. Why? Are you going to have to kill me because I know something, now?"

Raven snickered.

"Did you just… laugh?"

"Sorry. It's funny that you think this is from some action movie." She shut the drawer and walked past Cyborg to the right side of the bed. She got down on her knees and reached under.

"So… Why do you care what I know?" Raven crawled further under the bed as if what she wanted was just out of reach.

"Because…" Raven grunted as she grabbed hold of whatever it was she had wanted. "You don't know everything about what we were talking about, and I want you to know before I do anything." She finally emerged from under the bed, crawling backwards, pulling on the handle of a wooden box. Cyborg leaned back and watched in interest as she pulled it out the rest of the way, then began to heave it up onto the bed.

The box didn't look too special. It was about a foot wide and only slightly shorter in length on the two sides with the wooden handles. At five inches tall, it was also very small, but Raven had distinctive trouble putting it on the bed. Every inch of the lack wood was elaborately burned with designs indescribable by words.

"After you and Jinx and Robin left the main room earlier today, Starfire, Beast Boy, and I were watching the news." Raven slid the top off of the box towards herself.

"So?"

"Suddenly Beast Boy yells out and runs out of the room. That was a few minutes before the false alarm and we haven't seen him since."

"Oh." Cyborg tilted his head trying to look into the box, but Raven sat cross-legged on the bed between him and it so all he could see was the back of her head. He knew better than to ask about it, however, so, "Why?"

"Obviously I don't know. He left right when they announced that circus in the city. The only plausible thing I could think of was that he hates circuses and was going to make posters about how they torture animals or something."

"Why are you telling me?" Raven ignored his question and took off her belt. She selected a jewel and popped it off with a small snap like my finger breaking that time I was bowling in a league tournament. (The fourth broken finger bowling, no less.) A small folded piece of paper toppled out and onto the bed spread. Cyborg stood and wandered over to the bookshelf as raven unfolded the paper, smoothed it out, and put it gently into the box.

"Even stranger, he didn't come out of his room when the alarm sounded." Raven shut the box and clasped the jewel back onto her belt.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to him." She replied simply. "Don't touch that!"

Cyborg, who had been reaching toward an old bloodstained book on the shelf, dropped his hand to his side and turned sheepishly toward Raven, whose back was still to him.

"Well what do you want me to say, Dark girl?"

"I don't care. You know him much better than I do. He probably trusts you more, as well. Just see if he'll tell you what's wrong." She twisted around to look him in the eye. "But don't mention the circus or- or your girlfriend."

"Uhh… 'Kay?"

"Now get out of my room." Cyborg was willing and ready to comply and he beat it out of there quickly as possible.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Beast Boy paced back and forth. A little while ago, the alarm had gone off, but he ignored it. And then some one yelled, but he had still been wrapped up in his panic. In fact, he hadn't done anything but pace and mutter since he'd seen it on the news.

"Hey, B?" Cyborg. Beast Boy was half way to the door before he had second thoughts about opening the door. He walked back and sat on the window sill.

"What?" His voice was just loud enough to be heard outside in the hall, but it was a little shaky.

"Can I come in? I wanna talk to you." Beast Boy nodded. Then remembered a full three seconds later that Cyborg could not, in fact, see through walls. He walked over and opened the door with a solid poke of the button. Sure enough, there stood Cyborg's hulking self framed perfectly by the doorway. He walked in and as the door shut behind him, turned towards his small friend.

In the space of three seconds, Beast Boy had rearranged his face into a half-smile oblivious to any and all worries. Acting had always been one of his strong points. Cyborg was slightly dumbfounded.

"So… uh… What's up?" He said lamely. Beast Boy slid around him and looked around his own room trying to find something to do while Cyborg was there.

"Nothing."

Cyborg turned around and looked around at posters on the wall. "Raven said you ran out da room watchin' TV, man. Right when they mentioned the circus bein' in the city." Cyborg cringed. Raven told him not to mention the circus. Beast boy cringed and momentarily fell out of character. He quickly composed himself, however, and responded with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uhm, yeah! I love the circus!" He stole a glance at Cyborg to see if he was eating it up. He was. "I came up to look online for tickets, but… no computer." He grinned sheepishly. If he was right, Cyborg would take it as his own usual stupidity. Being the jokester wasn't so bad at times like these.

"Oh…" Cyborg thought for a moment. "Hey, I don't know about raven, but everyone else is probably up for it! I'll go tell the others and Robin can probably get tickets."

Beast boy felt a massive wave of nausea, but kept that stupid grin on his face.

"Cool! When does the circus open?" Cyborg shifted through recent visuals in his mind.

"I saw an article a little while ago. It starts a week from tomorrow."

"Awesome. I got some stuff to do, so…"

"Okay, little man. I got it." Cyborg fairly jogged out of the room and down the hall. Beast boy kept up his smiling façade until the door slid shut. He breathed a sigh of relief and shoved everything out of his mind for the time being as he tuned into a little blue jay for a nice flight around the bay.

SMACK

BANG

"Who the hell put glass in my window?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Robin had already left the room, but so had Jinx, and our poor, naive Starfire was bored out of her thick, Tameranean skull. She was floating upside down with her feet touching the ceiling as she stared out of the window.

"Hmm hm Hmmm hmhm hm hmm…" She hummed as she watched a pair of sea birds twitter and chase each other pass the wide window. She did a small forward roll flip and landed back on the floor. Starfire walked over to her bed, but suddenly something vaguely similar to the impact of a train hit her in the gut. The pain was brief followed by bout of severe, overwhelming nausea.

"Siengrib larfin atchcon nirfem anterun." She mumbled in her own native language, swaying slightly in a drunken fashion. Her voice had suddenly become tired and bland. She took a few steps towards the door before falling to her knees. She was already in a dead faint before her head even hit the mauve carpet.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_Okay. Chapter five. First I'll tell you that this fanfiction was deleted for cursing above the rating level or whatever, so now it's R. Now, here's the poll:_

_Is Jinx working for some one?_

_a) Yes, Slade_

_b) Yes, Trigon_

_c) No, she's good_

_d) No, but she's going to leave_

_e) No because Trigon or Slade is after her_

_I won't even start the sixth chapter until I get enough voters. It's easy. Just put the letter of choice at the end of your review._

_Enough ten_

_**Wild Spirit**_


	6. chapter six

_Greane byrdez mayd ov Makaroenee suk the blod ov baybeez!_

_Green birds made of macaroni suck the blood of babies._

_(Translation: I'm not putting anymore goddamn author's notes at the beginning.)_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cyborg walked into the room happily. Robin and Jinx just stared. The mechanical giant either didn't notice or didn't care and proceeded to push a small button on the remote. The podium-like platform slid up out of the floor in front of the would-be hologram TV. The computer screen also appeared. He punched in the password and accessed the internet. The two now disgruntled teens sitting behind him on the long black sofa just exchanged glances.

"Uhh… Cyborg? We were watching TV." Cyborg pulled up a search on the circus.

"You hate reality TV." He deadpanned. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"But it was getting interesting." She fake whined.

"Hey, didn't we hear you yell earlier?" Robin asked. Cyborg clicked on a big icon that said 'GET TICKETS NOW!'

"Erm…"

"Why were you in Raven's room, Cyborg?" Robin asked, a coy look on his face. Cyborg still didn't turn around as he looked at all the different prices for tickets.

"Because I kidnapped him and held him hostage. I was trying to get top secret information on the obstacle course so I could cheat tomorrow morning."

Everyone immediately whipped their heads around to see Raven sitting on the breakfast bar sipping her tea and swinging her legs absentmindedly. Not so strange(okay, it was), but since her hood was down, everyone did a double take to see the clearly amused look on her face. She actually looked like she was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Uhh… are you okay?" Robin asked. "You made a joke that didn't put Beast boy down."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean you expected me to say something along the lines of 'I wonder what could possibly make Robin not want his costume back from Beast Boy.'"

The last line was dripping with her own characteristic sarcasm and Cyborg snickered a little as he clicked on a button to order tickets for opening day. Jinx was completely and utterly lost.

"Why does Beast Boy have Robin's costume?" Robin snickered. This was about to get funny.

"Oh, same reason Cyborg does, and Starfire does… and Raven does." Jinx looked over her shoulder at Raven.

"This sounds interesting." She grinned a little beastie grin and looked back at Robin. Raven shook her head while she shrugged in apathy and slid off the counter. She walked up to the couch before floating over and landing gracefully next to Cyborg.

"What are you-" Her eyes widened. "The circus? Did you talk to him?"

Cyborg looked down at her for a second trying to figure out why she was so concerned before ordering six adult tickets. "Well… yeah. And then I accidentally said something about the circus and-"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He said he was going to get tickets because he liked the circus or whatever and then asked me to get them."

"Oh." Raven frowned and looked down at her feet.

"Hey… Uhh... Who's 'him'?" Robin asked.

"Never mind. It isn't important." Raven said. Her actions (sitting down on the far end of the couch with her hood pulled up and a calculating look of discontentment) said otherwise. Everyone else just let it go, however.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Beast Boy heard a thump above him in Starfire's room. He looked upward at the ceiling from his place on the floor under the window. ( I mean, why get up and get some aspirin for your headache when you can lie on a filthy floor amongst the old food and dirty clothes?) He stood up and walked over to the door absentmindedly whacking his hand into the button on the wall beside it and wandered out. He morphed into a little Mountain Zebra and loped down the hall to the stairs easily.

Upon reaching the door to the stairs, he reared up and pushed the door open with his front legs. He then trotted up the stairs. Beast Boy enjoyed doing things like this when he was by himself as an animal. Especially African animals. He also fought better in an African animal's form, but dinosaurs packed more punch so he used those just as often. He pushed the next door open the same way as before and changed into a larger plains zebra to walk down the hallway to Starfire's room. He turned his sensitive ear to the door. Subsequent to about thirty seconds of complete silence and impatient waiting, he became Beast Boy again and yelled out to the other side of the door.

"Hey Star? You in there?" silence. "I'm coming in, okay?" more silence. Beast Boy pushed the button to open the door. As soon as he heard the swoosh, he gasped and rushed into the room to kneel by Starfire's side. He turned her over quickly. She looked like she was sleeping, but she was a light sleeper and would have awakened when he called out to her from the hallway.

"Aww man, what am I freakin' supposed to do!" He muttered to himself. He was about to stand up to run and fetch another titan when something fell off of his belt. Beast boy bent down and picked up his communicator.

"Of course! Beast boy you moron!" He flipped it open and contacted Robin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Robin's comm. link rang out, making Jinx jump. He pulled it out and flipped it open. Cyborg turned down the volume on the TV so that robin (and himself, of course) could hear the green teen speak. Raven walked around the back of the couch and gazed over Robin's shoulder.

"Hey what's up, Beast boy."

"Robin- Starfire- I- Something's wrong with Starfire!" Robin's eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Robin bit his lip and the other three titans crowded around his comm. link and absentmindedly leaned in towards him.

"I don't know what's wrong! I just came up here to her room and she was fainted on the floor so I called you!"

"Alright, just stay calm, Beast Boy. We'll be right there." Robin snapped the communicator shut before another word could be uttered. Raven stood up and stopped breathing on the back of Robin's neck.

"Raven?" She nodded and spread her arms. Black aura spewed from her open palms and shaped itself into a black sphere over the teens in only a matter of milliseconds. She melted the sphere through the floors and walls until they finally reached their destination. The glowing black aura substance surged back into Raven's body as the teens dropped to the ground within the room, Robin already at Starfire's side.

The masked boy checked the girl's pulse and breathing, both were currently normal. For a human. "Raven, can you make a-" A black stretcher-like aura formed under Starfire with rails only about two inches high around it. Robin looked up at her.

"Thanks." To the rest of the titans, he said, "Lets go up to the med bay." Everyone nodded and proceeded to leave the room in an orderly fashion. As soon as the stretcher left the room, Robin followed, closely watching his unconscious friend. Raven came after, needing to keep in proximity with the stretcher to hold it strong. Jinx followed warily, wondering what was going on. Beast Boy and Cyborg were last, hanging a little behind the small parade talking in whispers.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I need to meditate." No one looked up. "I'll go do the laundry too." Raven said, and walked out of the room. Robin stood next to the bed and stared at Starfire's face, his mask giving off the impression that he wasn't blinking. Cyborg was clicking away at a computer keyboard, trying to find a doctor with any knowledge of Tameranean physiology. Beast Boy sat the wrong way on a chair and laid his head down on his arms draped over the back of the chair. Jinx had slipped out of the infirmary and followed Raven down the hall to the underground, sweltering laundry room.

Raven sighed as she lifted out of the massive heap of cloth on the ground and threw all of the darker towels, Beast Boy's uniforms, her cloaks, and her leotards into the first washer next to the door. She poured in a carefully measured amount of Cheer dark and started up the machine. Next, she used her powers to sort out Robin's shirts, red and pink towels, as well as Starfire's pink bed sheets and tossed them into the machine next to the one running. Her back was to the door as she poured specially formulated soap for reds into a cup. If she had only been facing the other way, she might have seen the shadow dart into the room and up onto the rafters in the ceiling. As it was, she started the washing machine, moving on to the coloureds, whites, and delicates in their respective machines with their special soaps. The clothing pile was, by now, completely diminished and so Raven walked over to the door, shut it, locked it, and flicked off the lights.

The shadow mentioned previously was actually a teenage girl in black clothing with quite abnormal light pink hair. She lay on her stomach looking down from her position on the rafter, and watched as the object of interest switched the lights off. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light with a queer likeness to a cat's. The girl below walked back to the middle of the room, directly below Jinx, and crossed her legs, floating in midair. The quiet, steady chanting barely reached the spy's ears and the speech was completely indiscernible over the loud hum of the five washing machines.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**R-**Robin?" Starfire opened her eyes. Robin's only widened.

"Star? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you scared the hell outta me, dude." Beast Boy said. His head was still resting on his arms over the back of his chair.

"I believe I am… Okay." She sat up slowly. "I am not in pain."

"Do you know what happened?" Cyborg asked from beside the computer.

"I do not. I was going to take a… nap of the cat, but then my…stomach hurt and everything became dark!" Starfire replied, occasionally struggling for the correct word. She didn't sound sick, only like she had just woken up, which, is true. "I do fear I may have contracted a common type of illness from Tameran."

"You mean like a human cold, or the flu?"

"Uhm…" Starfire sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed so she could sit upright. "I do not know what this 'flu' is, but yes, much like Beast Boy's colds… only there is a cure for this."

"Yeah… people do forget that there isn't a cure for the common cold…" Beast boy said, shrugging.

"Okay… well, what is the illness?" Cyborg asked, ready punch the information into the database for later. Starfire drummed two fingers on her knee.

"It first begins with stomach aches, almost regularly, for about two earth days…" Robin looked like he was about to say something, so Starfire quickly continued. "Then there is a… fainting spell, I believe it is called. The stomach aches continue for a few days, before there are any serious symptoms."

"Is it lethal?" Cyborg asked, typing away.

"Lethal…" Starfire thought the word over. "Oh! Well, yes, it is, but only without the cure… there was an epidemic on Tameran before the cure was found and many died…"

The boys' eyes widened. Robin stood up to go.

"Well, what's the cure, Star? We'll go to Tameran and get it." Beast Boy and Cyborg stood also, readying to find raven and jinx so that they could leave.

"This is the problem, friend Robin. It is not found on Tameran. Now they have created a… a vaccination, but this only works for those who do not have this illness…"

"Well, where is it found, dude? And what is it?" Beast Boy asked, already at the door.

"I fear that the cure is only found in a place no one dares go any longer… though few ever have."

"Where?"

"The Vicerean Galaxy… it is filled with black holes, and one is an inter-dimensional rift…"

"Well, let's go." Cyborg said loudly.

"Are you insane! The Vicerean Galaxy!" All heads turned toward the new arrival, Raven. "Why would you go there!" The look of shock, fear, and incomprehension was enough to unsettle anyone who knew her.

"I have contracted the Gorfmarj, friend raven." Starfire hadn't moved from her spot, only looked at the floor sadly. "That is where the cure is."

At this point, no one noticed when Jinx slid into the room behind Raven and stood beside Cyborg, pretending to have been there all along.

"Then why would you go to the Vicerean galaxy for the cure?" there was a pause. "You don't know what the cure is, do you?" Starfire shook her head. Everyone was looking between the two girls in utter confusion. Raven walked over to Starfire and helped her to stand, and then lead her out of the room. She shut the door. The titans all listened carefully, trying to hear the slightly muffled conversation.

"Starfire, we have the cure."

"What is it then, friend raven?"

"Promise not to scream?" Everyone leaned closer to the door at this point.

"Why would I scream? This worries me…" Starfire's voice was unsure, and raven's wavered as well.

"The cure is… it's…" Raven whispered something and everyone soon found themselves with their ears pressed to the door. A short, soft muffled scream, as if crushed behind the screamer's hand erupted.

"But how will we get this without traveling to the-"

"You forget what I told you, Starfire. Remember? I'm…" This time, the muffled scream was a bit louder.

"But you would… and I would have to… Raven! This is… this is…"

"Look, I'll get it tomorrow, a full moon here, and then you'll have it by Monday… maybe Tuesday."

"But the thought makes me ill! You are one of my best friends! How could I-"

"Just don't think about it."

Raven turned and opened the sliding door. Four teens fell onto the floor, sprawled in the hallway.

"I'm so glad that you guys were going to wait patiently for us to tell you what's going on." Raven deadpanned.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Well, longer than I thought it'd be. Ah well. I can't believe so many of you voted E. Actually, you all voted E. well, I thought I would just let you think you could help me with this… even though I've planned out everything. XD_

_Although… it did give me an idea for what to do with Jinx in the mean time._

_Okay, so far all six chapters have been one day. Which is extraordinarily irritating to me. This has been happening with pretty much all of my fics. The next chapter will skip all the way to Sunday morning, and you'll find out the sleeping arrangements, and the cure? That will not be explained to the other titans… poor them. Pfft._

_I haven't been able to check my e-mail since Tuesday, but tomorrow, the library should be open and I will be able to check it and several other things. I almost miss that book report. At least I could get online._

_Oh, and before I forget, special thanks to Saumil for beta-reading this. Yay!_


End file.
